Mihashi is Going Away?
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Mihashi's grandpa collapsed so he has to leave school to go check on him until he gets better. He worries about his feelings for Abe while there and Abe does the same for Mihashi.


"Mihashi Ren, please come to the office."

Everyone hears this announcement on the school PA system. Mihashi makes his way slowly to the office trying to be as discrete as possible. Even with him trying everyone sees him but mostly Abe-kun. Mihashi sees him looking and immediately wishes he could become a small, tiny, insignificant speck of dust so Abe-kun won't focus on him.

Mihashi finally gets to the office and he immediately notices that his mother is there. "Mom" he says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mihashi it is terrible. I just got word that your grandfather has collapsed. We have to go there immediately" she responds. "Go get your stuff from the class. I have already gotten permission for you to miss school for a few days."

"Fine, Mom" Mihashi responds while heading out the door.

On the way back to the class Mihashi notices Abe-kun standing in the hallway waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you" he responds. "Why were you called to the office Mihashi?"

"I-I was c-c-called because m-my grandpa co-collapsed so I won't be at school for a few days. I have to go and get my stuff from class and then I will be leaving. In fact my mother is out waiting for me right now so I really should be going."

"Wait. Your grandpa collapsed? You won't be at school for a few days? Do you know how long exactly?"

"No, just for until he gets better."

"You can't leave! We made the promise didn't we? Neither of us would get sick or hurt and I would only catch your balls. You can't leave and break our promise. You can't leave because I will miss you!"

"Y-y-you really will?"

"Yes you idiot of course I will aren't we friends?"

"Y-y-yes we are! I will miss you also. I really don't want to leave but I have to because of my grandpa."

"I know. Just make sure you come back in time to keep our promise."

"I-I will."

Mihashi quickly leaves to get his stuff knowing that he is making his mom worry for taking so long.

As soon as Mihashi leaves Tajima comes around the corner.

"You really should just confess your love for him you know, Abe" Tajima says.

"Wh-what love? Who says I love him? How could I love him I mean isn't he a wimp?" Abe replies nervously.

"Oh, and yet you didn't bring up the both of you being guys meaning you don't mind couples of the same gender."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that I love Mihashi does it?"

"Who said anything about Mihashi? I only said him. So you do like Mihashi! I knew it! It is so easy to read on your face. Did you know Mihashi is easy to read also?"

"What do you mean by that? What are you trying to say?" Abe questions having given up on the fight of denying he likes Mihashi. After all it is true.

"Oh, nothing but when he gets back from his grandpa's why don't you try to read his expressions when he is around you? I promise you that you will like it" Tajima says as he walks back to class.

"That was weird" Abe thinks as he too heads back to class.

While at his grandpa's bedside all Mihashi can think about is Abe. He just wants to head back to be with Abe. His head is starting to get hurt from his thinking about Abe all the time and being with his grandpa. His mom soon notices that something is wrong and takes him back to the house.

Once they get back to the house she asks what is troubling him. Mihashi says that he can't stop thinking of Abe ever since they left even though he is supposed to be worrying about his grandpa.

"Mihashi that is what love is" his mother replies. "Love is not being able to keep your mind off of that person even in a time of trouble. He must be a special person to have caught your attention."

"Really that is what this feeling is?!" Mihashi replies ecstatically yet confused.

"Yes, and I am glad that you have found that special someone even if it means that you will have troubles with others because you are both guys. I think you will do fine though. There shouldn't be too many troubles with friends like you have. Now you should get some sleep. It has been a long day and we are going to the hospital as soon as we can so you will need all the sleep you can get."

"Ok. Also thanks mom."

"Goodnight Mihashi."

Back with Abe everything is not going as smoothly. Abe is stressing out over what Tajima had said that day about Mihashi and his love for Mihashi. He can't get any sleep and starts to develop a cold.

The next day at school Abe passes out because of the cold. Tajima quickly sends a text to Mihashi about it.

Mihashi feels a vibration while in the car to the hospital. He decides to look at it and notices the text. Mihashi is shocked. He never thought Abe would do that. Needless to say he asks his mom if he could go check on Abe. She complies and drives him to check up on Abe.

When they get there Mihashi runs to check on Abe. Abe is very surprised that Mihashi is there. Though Abe is also very happy. He finally figured out what to do. He had to tell Mihashi the truth.

"Mihashi, what do you think of me?" he asks once it is just them in the room.

"I really like you" Mihashi responds.

"Well I-I love you Mihashi."

"R-really? I thought you wouldn't so I didn't say it."

"I love you too Abe!"

"So we can go out?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Great so what do you do on dates?"

"Umm… get to know the person better I guess. I don't really know."

"Right well neither do I. Oh and is your grandpa better?"

"GRANDPA!!!! I totally forgot. I'm sorry Abe I have to go. We were on the way to see him when I got the text about you and had to see you."

"I guess you should go back then. Just promise to return soon."

"I will" Mihashi says before running out the door, not before having kissed Abe on the forehead and held hands though.

Abe was blushing like mad when Mihashi left. He could not look into anyone's eyes after that.

When Mihashi got back for good he immediately went to see Abe. At school the next day everyone can tell they are a couple and are very happy for them. They become the couple of the year at school and never had any troubles. They are still together even now.


End file.
